It is known that todays stitching devices used for securing implants or the like in a body has a sewing-machine like arrangement. In such an arrangement a needle is projected from a container of some kind and the needle penetrates tissue before being retracted towards the container. This is repeated at least once more but with a displacement of the needle in a direction away from the first puncture site so as to create a loop with a thread attached to the needle wherein the implant can be arranged and secured. This means that the device needs to puncture the tissue at least two times to secure the implant which leads to unnecessary damaging of the tissue.
Other known stitching devices of today uses a bent needle which has a thread attached to it and where the bent needle is used to puncture the tissue with the thread. The bent needle is then angled to puncture the tissue once more returning the thread to the first side of the tissue allowing for an implant to be secured to the tissue. Such a solution requires that the spacing at the stitch site is large due to the need of the maneuvering of the needle.
US 2006/224169 disclose an instrument, assembly, and method for use in a procedure to effect anastomosis of a patient's bladder and urethra following a prostatectomy. The instrument comprises an instrument 3000, a tube assembly 3200, a driver opening rod 3260, an anchor driver assembly 3460, driver arms 3461 and anchors 700. The instrument is designed for small diameters in the urethra wherein the instrument needs to operate and the extension of the instrument radially from the center of the instrument is limited to tissue just outside the diameter of the urethra.
A problem with prior art devices is thus substantial tissue damage, difficulties in suturing sites with limited space, time consuming suturing due to the normal sequential approach and the large amount of individual punctures required for securing an implant.
The above problems may have dire consequences for the patient and the health care. Patient risk is increased.
Hence, an improved device for stitching would be advantageous, and in particular allowing for quicker stitching procedure, easier procedure in tight spaces, and less tissue damage, leading to reducing the time of lengthy surgery procedures, cost-effectiveness, and increased patient safety.